Pretty Rhythm Beautiful Harmony
Plot There was a world called the Prism World, another world called the symphonia world and one that you already know about called Earth. In the Prism World Lived lots of Prism stars and the popular one in the Prism world and Earth were the Harune Sisters! There were 4 and also known as AIRIS an they were the queens of the Prism world! There names were Aira, Aura, Airi, and Ira. They spent time on Earth but loved it more in the Prism world. One day a new Prism Star visited the Prism world . Her name was Ayako Kiyabu.She wanted to stay for at least a year. One day Airi had a baby girl on a Monday in the Prism world! Airi named her baby Miki which means Beautiful Princess. Two days later Ayako had a baby girl on a Thursday! and she named her Sakura which means cherry blossom since Ayako's hair is pink but her baby's hair was purple! 2 days later Aura had a baby girl on a Sunday and she named it Ikumi which means Lively Beauty. Aira already had a baby but grew so now she has a teen named Mikuru Harune. Ayako, Airi, and Aura were so happy when there baby was born on the same week! But one day someone evil somehow entered the prism world. It was a lady, she knew that Airi, Aura, and Ayako were powerful prism stars and have been queen before so she wanted to see the children. Ayako lived with the harune Sisters in there Prism Palace! The lady had gotten in the Prism Palace Without anyone seeing her. She got in a room were Ayako, Aura, and Airi's children were. The baby girls slept in 1 room called the Aurora Room, it was a beautiful room that had the Aurora's Sparkle. When the lady got closer to the babies she felt a strong and strange Star aura thar came from each baby! "I've always wanted to be Prism Queen but I couldn't because of the Harune Sisters and Ayako! I thought that now that these children have been bornI would have a chance to become Prism Queen! But I have felt the strong and strange star aura I will never be Prism Queen!" said the lady and ran away. A few days later the lady was named Ame which means Rain tried to destroy the Prism world with all here anger and jelousy! Ayako, Aura, and Airi couldn't take any chances to let the girls stay with them, they would be in lots of danger! They weren't even 1 year old yet! But Ayako, Aura, and Airi had to send their daughters to Earth for they could be safe! They put them into special spaceship things that would hold the babies and won't hurt them. Meanwhile the special bubble that would go to Earth. Ayako, Aura, and Airi would cry for leaving their babies. The Harune Sisters, Ayako and other Prism Stars would have to try to beat the evil lady with love and with courage! They had to protect the Prism World! and they will! Characters Airi Harune Airi is a sister of the group called AIRIs who are grouped with Aira,Ira and Aura Harune. She is sometimes is clumy and annoying,if goes wrong with her. But deep inside she is a graceful dancer and becomes prism queen and Idol. She always tries hard to compete all the prism shows, her friends Cindy and Mia encourages her to try hard and to never gives up. She also ends up being a designer and baker to help her parents with cakes and sweets. She gets married to Tadashi Mukai. She has one daughter to be take cared of whose name are Miki Koizumi. Her group name is MACs. Her songs are Dreams Go on and You May Dream. Aira Harune Aira is kind to most anyone she meets, never really disliking anyone, although she may be bad-mouthed. She is quite shy, and many times, cannot stand up for herself or say what she wants. Even though she seems like quite a fragile girl, she is in fact very strong, willing to overcome countless obstacles for her friends and the people around her. The entire reason she wants to continue being a Prism Star by the end ofthe story is to bring smiles to people's faces and give them dreams. Aura Harune Aura has violet purple hair. She is in team of RAiN, with Ringo Amamiya And Narin Rakamine, they are the little sisters of Rizumu and Mion. Aura is the youngest girl in sister group of AIRIs. She has the same personality as Aira Harune, which kind, funny, clumy and shy. Aura likes to hangout with her boyfriend Minori Akiyama and her daughter Ikumi. Ayako Kiyabu Ayako is new prism star that visited prism land. She is a solo idol. Miki Koizumi Daughter of Airi Harune. Miki has Airi's personalities which are cranky,selfish, kind and funny. She even has won medals and even more. Cousin to Sakura and Ikumi. Is in team with Sakura and Ikumi. Sakura Fukai Daughter of Ayako. Sakura is very fouced with her prism shows. Cousin to Miki and Ikumi. Is in team with Miki and Ikumi. Ikumi Harune Daughter of Aura Harune. Ikumi is same as Aura, as she is dreaming to be the prism star just like AIRIs. Cousins to Sakura and Miki.Is in team with Sakura and Miki. Category:OC Category:Pretty Rhythm Fandom